


You should be sad

by The_Horrible_Person



Series: To my favorite Irish snacc (again, wikis words) [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF, call me kevin - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Matchmaking, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Broken Families, Bruises, Bullying, Cats, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Confusion, Death, Disabled Character, Dorks in Love, Drug Addiction, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dyslexia, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Familiars, Family Issues, Fights, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Ghosts, High School, Human Biology, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Malnutrition, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet the Family, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Postpartum Depression, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rewrite, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Spirits, Starvation, Stupidity, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tentacle Dick, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Underage Rape/Non-con, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: Jim Pickens was a very cruel man, that was until you got close enough to him. Unfortunately only one person has ever done that, and that "person", was the fucking grim reaper so its kinda impossible to get close to Jim.But why was Jim like this? What made him this wary of people?Well, let's look a little closer at his past.(This is the more planned out version of I'm not okay(I promise)  I'm trying to write daily, so I would either subscribe or bookmark this to get regular updates. You don't have to read the other fanfic to understand this one.)The characters, Turg, Jim Pickens, Grim reaper, and others belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own here is my writing and alternate fucked up backstory to JimPlease check out CallmeKevin, he's the best(Also I am sorry)
Relationships: Jim Pickens/Grim Reaper, Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: To my favorite Irish snacc (again, wikis words) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600630
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Tiny black kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Fuk

Jim's small feet stumbled over every tiny crack and pebble on the bumpy pavement as he forced himself further down the musty and damp alleyway towards his house.

The older kids at school had chased him home again, for what reason? Jim had no clue, his big sister had said it was probably because he had white hair when he was only five years old and since they didn't like different things they didn't like him. He thought it might be because his eyes looked white as snow, with a little tint of blue in them. Whatever it was they didn't like it, and neither did Jim to be honest. His father said he liked them, but his father also liked to hurt him in a way Jim didn't like at all so he wouldn't ever believe him. His mummy said she adored everything about him and his siblings, but father said not to listen to her because she always lied. His big sister said it made him pretty, but was he really? She was probably lying too, like mummy did. He didn't like them because it made him look like an alien.

Jim let out a high pitched yelp as his tiny foot caught on a big rock and made him slam into the ground, his arms went out to protect his face from the collision but only caused him to force a crap ton of tiny sharp rocks into his soft palms and bend his arm in a weird way which made a little pop in his shoulder that caused him to scream silently for the intense pain that exploded from the area. Heavy breathing could be heard as the older kids jogged towards Jim, loud vibrations erupting from the ground like a herd of buffalo until it just stopped. To confused and in shock Jim just stared at the older kids feet as they talked about something he was to dazed to listen to. Suddenly he was being hoisted up by the neck of his shoulder and the now weird tingling sensation in his shoulder turned into a kind of ice cold fire of pain as he was slammed into the brick alleyway wall. Letting out an ear pricing scream the older kids quickly dropped him shock scattered away in fear that they actually hurt Jim.

Jim slowly opened his eyes a few minutes later after the pain had finally gone back to the tingling again. Carefully pushing himself up against the wall, he started to walk over to his house wincing every few steps. Finally somehow getting up his houses front steps he turned the doorknob with his good arm (and shoulder) and quietly closed the door behind him. Listening carefully and debating on if he should go to his bedroom or the bathroom to hide tonight, looking both ways (his hallway connected the tiny living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and one bathroom.) He quickly shuffled over to the bathroom and let the door close with minimum force so he wouldn't attract any attention. 

Locking the door Jim turned towards his families medicine cabinet (which only had three tiny first aid kits) and grabbed a kit, plopping down on the grimy floor as he tried to open it with one arm. A tiny mew scared him out of his frustration, looking around the bathroom his eyes landed on a black kitten with yellow eyes. Their fur was as dark as the midnight sky, without a speck of color, and they had glowing eyes that kind of reminded him of the moon with how pale yellow they were. It had a long fluffy tail with large all hearing ears, and it was looking directly at him. 

Laughing nervously Jim slowly moved closer to the bathroom door, causing the tiny kitten to jump down from the bathtub edge gracefully smacking its faces into the ground and completely ignoring what had just happened as it trotted over to Jim, and chewed on the kit until the latch popped open and it nosed it open. Jim was as still as statue quietly wondering if he was imaging all of this. The cold little boop to his cheek snapped him out of his haze and Jim picked up the tweezers the kitten had brought him, and got to work on his tingling hand ignoring the weirdness of the situation. Unable to do his other hand Jim leaned his head back and looked at the blinding white light of the bathroom's overhead focusing on the warmth of the tiny furball in his lap and the rumbling coming from it.

"JIM? ARE YOU HOME? IT'S TIME FOR OUR SPECIAL GAME!" Jim smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek.

He was going to name the kitten Galaxy.


	2. Death of a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares aren't that fun, especially when your Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; a child getting violated, night terror, human eating a cat, blood lots of blood, LOTS OF CRYING, OH MY GOD I ALSO CRIED MAKING THIS WHY AM LIKE THI

_Entering his families tiny living room, Jim eyed the large puddles of ketchup that seemed to cover the floor but decided that they were fine. Peering around the room curiously his eyes halted their journey as he saw the large Shadowy figure of his father, looking down at a sleeping lady covered in ketchup while he was seemingly out of breath._

_"Dada, where's Me-ya?" A young version of Jim asked his shadowy figure of his father in a small shaky voice, his father seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and turned to greet his son with a wide warm smile._

_"I don't know, old man" His father said happily, licking some of the ketchup off his fingers with smacks of his lips as he starred at Jim. shivering at the sight Jim turned towards the hallway quickly, hoping to find his big sister somewhere else only to be stopped as a hand snatched the back of his huge bright gray cardigan and sky blue t-shirt, choking him as he pulled him backwards. Letting out a silent scream as the humongous hand of his father dipped under his shirt and grasped his stomach with freezing hands._

_"Not so fast old man, Daddy wants to play with you right now." Jim was paralyzed with fear as his neck was licked and his cardigan roughly pulled off and thrown in the corner hands still under his shirt as everywhere they touched froze ice cold. Shoving his ketchup covered fingers into Jim's mouth, Jim tried to will his focus onto the pattern that was all around the walls. It didn't work that well because all he could see were blurry shapes, and the scent of strong pennies filled his nose and contaminated his mouth making his eyes water even more. Growling in his ear his father shoved him onto the ground and locked him there with his thighs._

_Shaking violently while hot rivers of tears flowed down the sides of his face, Jim opened his mouth in preparation for what was going to happening. His father unexpectedly shoved his fingers down Jim's throat and ordered him to lick and suck them making Jim gag and shake even more, causing more tears to flow as the fingers were shoved further down his mouth and into his throat._

_Jim gagged violently and coughed as his father took his hand out of his mouth and dipped it into the a puddle of ketchup, rubbing the mixture onto a long thick object, still unable to see much due to the tears in his eyes Jim could still unfortunately see his father's wide cheerful smile as he shoved a disgusting penny tasting object in his mouth and down his throat, stretching his jaw and hitting his gag reflex repeatedly as it went in and out of his mouth._

_After what felt like hours had passed his father finally stopped, pouring a disgustingly salty paste in his mouth and then pulling out. Only the sound of a zipper being pulled up and a belt being buckled made Jim's body stop shaking as badly. Only for it to come back tenfold when his father pulled him up by his hair to look in his eyes._

_"Never forget your place you dirty slut. If you ever tell anyone this happened I'll make sure you sister and mommy get it." Dropping him like he was the scum of the earth, his father kicked his stomach and mumbled a barely audible "I bet he liked it, disgusting whore."_

_Looking straight ahead as he waited for the throbbing in his stomach to stop and the pounding in head to lessen, Jim tried to form sensible thoughts and eventually gave up and decided to just drag himself to his blanket. Dragging himself up and towards his shared bedroom, he closed the door and collapsed onto the itchy faded blankets he and his sister shared. Clutching his cardigan close to him he curled into the fetal position silently sobbing. Still tasting the pennies and salty paste._

Launching upwards in a silent scream Jim then gagged as the scent of pennies filled his nostrils. Rubbing his eyes vigorously he looked around his shared room, only seeing his sister sleeping beside him and the now disturbed cat that was sleeping on his chest. Chuckling lowly as the cat demanded attention Jim peered at his alarm clock.

"6:30. Huh Gala, that's a new record." Jim stretched his shoulders, shivering as they gave a satisfying pop. Scooping his cat in his arm then standing up, Jim quietly tiptoed over to the door and opened it up slowly, wincing as a loud squeaking noise came from its rusty hinges. 

Only to instantly slam the door as the stench of pennies overwhelmed his nose and he was greeted with the dead body of a calico mother cat and her three (possibly) kittens who were torn to shreds as his mother dug into the stomach of the calico. Eating with such vigour and concentration that she didn't notice her son had seen her.

Letting go his cat Jim stumbled towards the garbage can in the bedroom and promptly threw up his entire stomach of contents, and then some more.

Jim almost screamed as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder, only to realize it was sister. Finished emptying his stomach Jim wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in stomach. Rubbing his back up and down in a comforting motion while humming a song to him, Jim decided he didn't like the color of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a fuccin hug pls ;-;
> 
> Any feed back is very much liked. I know this is fucked up, but so am I so I mean :/  
> I beta read this myself so it may suck, if ANYONE WANTS TO BETA READ I WOULDN'T MIND, JUST COMMENT UR DISCORD AND I'LL FRIEND U
> 
> also I mean, just friend me in general maybe ;/
> 
> Insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501
> 
> Also chapter titles are songs I listened to while writing, this one is Death of a hero by alec Benjamin
> 
> (Also the song Mia was humming was king and lionheart by of monsters and men


	3. Who needs normal? (Jim does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim mourns his nonexistent normalcy, Turg goes to kindergarten, and Mia is annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have myself

Ignoring at his dumbass of a big sister, Jim held onto his little brothers hand tightly. He had been a little skeptical about sending his brother off to kindergarten, but in the end Mia convinced him to allow Turg to go. He was terrified about what could happen, Turg was extremely sweet and allowed everyone to walk all over him and was prone to fainting spells whenever he got scared. He was also scared that his sweet little brother might get made fun of for his name and appearance. So Jim forced his big hopefully intimidating sister to come along with them on their way to school, so everyone would know not to make fun of Turg or else they'd meet his sister's wrath. He now regretted the decision entirely and wished he was dead because Mia had began belting the ring of fire. Trying to block out his sister's god awful singing while also holding his little brothers hand, Jim had started to walk like an elderly woman who was done with the local youth's shit.

"OH MY GOD MIA, SHUT THE FECK UP!" This outburst only led to his sister screeching the lyrics out of tune while holding up both her middle fingers at Jim, and Turg giggling because his brother swore.

Eventually making it to kindergarten, with a red faced disaster and his little brother Jim approached the opened gate to what seemed to be where all of Turg's new classmates were. Waving his little brother goodbye Jim dragged his sister away as she continued to scream random carp out loud. Hoping to get to school on time. 

Letting out a sigh of relief as his sister ran off to the high school end to greet her friends, Jim stumbled his was towards his classroom through large groups of cliques. Hoping for a teacher that was actually good instead of one that just dumped a carp load of work on them and wouldn't let them do it until class was over. Opening a light gray wooden door that had the numbers **133** engraved on a rusty metal plate above the door, Jim peered around the seemingly empty classroom and spied a dark brown desk with his name on a white piece of paper with the words _JIM PICKENS_ sprawled across it.

Grabbing a carppy maroon plastic chair with metal legs that had bright yellow tennis balls on the bottom of the feet, Jim plonked himself down and dropped his scrappy bookbag, yoinking the zipper open so he pull out his pencil case with cheap colored pencils, pens, a eraser, and a singular pencil sharpener.  


Suddenly the door swung open and slammed the wall so hard he thought it had made a dent in it. Jim let out a high pitched squeal, dropping his supplies everywhere.  


"Oh, HELLO THERE! My name Mrs. Sherkell, but you can call me Mrs. Sherk!" A cheery voice came from the doorway, trying to collect himself from the shock was his new teacher Jim slowly picked up his supplies regretting everything.

  
"For today the class is going to get to know each other! But first everyone is going to decorate their name plates, so I know where everyone sits!" Mrs. Sherk exclaimed, going over to what Jim guessed was her desk and sat down gracefully on her swivel chair. Grabbing a random color from pencil case, Jim started to scribbled his J in neon pink. Oh well, **everyone would just think he's gay now.**

  
Slowly more people came into the class room, two of them sitting in the chairs beside him. Jim eyed the girl to his right and took a peak at her name plate, it read _CHICA FISCHBACH_. She had long silky smooth hair, it was dirty blonde with curling tips at the end. Her eyes were a charcoal black and she had long eyelashes, with a very tanned complexion.

  
Turning his head slightly to look at his other deskmate, Jim read the name plate. Who had the name Grim? Well at least it kind of matched his look, since Jim couldn't see his FECKIN' FACE! It had a black mist covering it or something, and he was wearing a ratty cloak that was a camo green. Deciding that he was probably in a dream Jim pinched himself, slightly unhappy at the fact he wasn't dreaming since he felt it.

  
Laying his head against the his cool desk, Jim wracked his brain for an explanation on why it was so much weirder this year only to remember the fact it had never gotten weirder since his life never made sense in the first place. A hand lightly patted him on the back knocking him out of his mourning of normalcy.

"Hey buddy, I know it's pretty weird here. You'll get use to it though! " Jim lightly banged his head against the desk.

_Why couldn't his life make any sense?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on discord Insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501 so I can talk to hoomans.
> 
> Btw I'm still trash


	4. Sweet lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs to sleep more, probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; sexual abuse implied, panic attack, swearing, mentioning of child trafficking, mentioning of child molestation.

_"Mama! Mama! Sing me a lullaby!" A blonde haired toddler begged, his royal blue overalls to big for his miniature body, hanging lowly only held up by the loose straps. His mother giggled at the sight as she pulled him upon her lap, her pink poodle skirt burying his legs like a blanket._

_"Hmm, how about Deep forest?" The tiny blonde haired toddler nodded furiously, his eyes shining with excitement. His mother signed dramatically and pulled him close to her chest, her warm arms wrapping around his small frame._

_"Sasi sasi o to aro aro~"_

_"O angi si nau boroi amu~"_

_"Ni ma oe e fasi korona~"  
_

_"Dolali dasa na, lao dai afuimae~"_

_"Afuta guau mauri, Afuta wela-" A loud crash of a door interrupted his mother's singing, causing her to stop mid sentence and look towards the sound. His mother held him tighter as heavy footsteps made their way towards the living room._

_"Woman where is my-" His father glanced at him in disgust. "Why is he still out here!?"_

_"I wanted to sing to him, Richard. Who is that behind you?" His mother gestured to a tiny shaking child behind him. The little toddler looked towards a shaking figure, they had bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Freckles littered their face and body, and they wore a tattered baby blue dress with a ripped bow tied in front with no shoes and dirty white stockings._

_"She's just a little whore I bought Janet, they said she didn't have a name," his father snorts in amusement." Nobody wanted her because she was to ugly, can't say I disagree but she was cheap, and hey she sucks cock pretty good-" His mother let's out a disapproving growl, and puts down the blonde toddler. Grabbing his father by the neck of his dirty maroon shirt, she drags him away arguing quietly with the man._

_The tiny blond haired toddler walks clumsily yet excitedly towards the shivering girl and sits down in front of her._

_"If you don't have a name can I give you one?" The red head tucks a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. "I uh, have one... It's Mia..." The toddler brightens even more than before. "Me-ya! Me-ya! Wanna play?" The redhead looks around nervously before nodding slowly, to which the toddler grabs her hand and pulls her towards a puzzle of 500 pieces, talking happily about anything and everything-_

An elbow nudges Jim out of his day dream, startling him awake. _'Huh, when had he fallen asleep?'_

"Jim, you've been staring at the void for twenty minutes are you okay?" A concerned voice asks from beside him, Jim yawns and nods, ignoring his friends worry instead for staring blankly at his sheet. His eyes were so hard to keep open as he looked at his sheet on biotic and abiotic organisms. He should know this, they've been studying it for days, but he can't seem to be able to form a sensible thought for whatever reason. Shaking his head slowly Jim tries to read the words one by one, but they all seemed to be coming up off the page, he couldn't focus on any of them if they kept dancing in front of his eyes.

"Jim, have you slept well?" "Of course Chica." The lie slides off his tongue easily .

"Have you been eating daily?" _'Well that one was unexpected,'_ All Jim can muster in a tiny nod, going back to ignoring his friends concerned looks as he stares blankly at his sheet.

He knows Chica is suspicious but doesn't pry, a part of him is thankful for that, but another wants to scream what's been happening. To get it out of his soul and finally be free.

Getting frustrated at the stupid dancing letters and blank sheet, Jim pushes out from his desk ignoring his teachers order to sit down and his friends concerned noises, instead making a beeline for the door, slamming it closed when he makes it out. He goes from speed walking, to jogging, to sprinting towards the bathroom, tears soaking his face and blurring his sight. Making him bump into corners as he goes into the male bathroom and hides in furthest stall from the door. Away from them.

Curling up in a nasty corner, Jim tries to dry his tears, only for more of them to fall. 

He can smell everything, but the salt is so strong it blocks out most of it, his throat closes up in fear and his breathing comes out in choked gasps as he tries to control it. A mixture of snot, tears, and sweat has made a mess out of his face. His eyes red and puffy, causing more tears to fall. He feels like he's going to die, like he's having a heart attack or something, he digs his blunt chewed on nails into his shoulder. Shuddering after wave and wave of unexplainable panic and grief envelops him like a suffocating blanket of pain and suffering. The salt is so strong and he can taste it and it's thick and it's creamy and it's to much and he can't breathe and he can't breathe ~~**and he can't fucking breathe**~~

what is happening to him???

_~~why is he such a freak?~~ _

**_~~WHY CAN HE JUST ÐÏÊ¿~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And nobody came
> 
> If you wanna either beta or help me with this plot or future ones, then hit me up on discord  
> Insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501
> 
> Any critiques is liked or something iandkksmxj
> 
> I suck at writing ;-;


	5. JIM AND GRIM, SITTING IN A TREE, L I T E R A R Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim likes trees okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this.one was short :(
> 
> At least it's fluffy

Jim sat on the peeling birch tree, watching as his fellow schoolmates as they played and ate with their friends. He hadn't had anything to eat in a couple days and his stomach felt like it was eating itself, but for some reason made him want to hurl everywhere, it had been slightly dampened when he ate some of the bark of the tree. Chewing on the tough pieces of the tree while watching his schoolmates play, Jim hadn't noticed Grim slowly climb up and above him, only noticing when Grim plopped himself down on the higher branch above him heavily, causing Jim to squeak and almost lose his balance. Holding onto the branch for dear life, Jim looked up to glare at his annoying friend, only to get an eyebrow raised when Grim noticed he had a large piece of bark in his mouth.

"That's a very interesting snack ya have there." Jim felt his cheeks heat up slightly and quickly spat the bark on the ground, mumbling something about it being an old habit.

"Sooo, what are you doin' up here?" Grim asked curiously as Jim got himself comfortable _again_.

"I was going to read my book but I got _distracted_." Jim sneered at Grim, pulling out the Romeo and Juliet book he'd read more than a million times. It was the only thing he could read at home so he made sure to always have it on him.

"What's it about," "Romeo and Juliet. " Jim answered simply, opening the book and turning to a random page, already knowing everything that could be known about the stupid play.

"Can you tell me about it?" Grim's lips quirked as his friend went on a long thorough explanation about it, making grand gestures with his hands as he told the story with enthusiasm.

Grim had been so enamored with Jim's retelling he didn't even hear the school bell ring until Chica yelled for them to get down or they'd be murdered very, very soon.

"Last one to the school is a rotten egg?" Grim smiled, and promptly fell off of the tree and onto his face with all the grace of a mukbanger on a diet. He frowned into the gravel as he heard Jim jump down after him and take off towards the school. Getting up and trying to run semi normally Grim almost fell five times, but got to the school nonetheless.

Jim was there already of course, smiling so brightly and happily that Grim could see his freckles pop out slightly.

Damn was his friend adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I suck
> 
> Come visit me on discord  
> Insomniac-vampire-noodle#3501

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, depression 👌


End file.
